Callie Rose Hadley
Callie Rose McGregor-Hadley was the daughter of Callum McGregor (who was hung before she was born) and Sephy Hadley. Her birthday is the 14th of May. Birth Callie was concieved when the Liberation Militia kidnapped Sephy. Callum and Sephy spent one night together while everyone else was out. Soon after, Sephy escaped (with Callum's help) and Callum was hung. Sephy chose to let Callie live instead of saving Callum when offered by her father. Callum agreed with this. Callie was born in between two of the books, Noughts and crosses and Knife Edge. Sephy sent out a birth report in the newspaper about the birth of Callie, the day before they were supposed to leave the hospital, she did this to show her father that she was not going to disappear and to show everyone that she is proud of her daughter.However, after this Callie got breathing problems, and had to be put into the special care unit. People who had read the birth announcement now knew where Callie and Sephy were. Sephy's sister Minerva came to visit and asked if their mother could come to visit. Later that week when there mother came along, she offered for them to stay at her house. Sephy accepted, but later in the week Meggie McGregor, Callum's Mother came along and offered for Sephy to live at hers. Sephy later accepted Meggie's offer and callled her mother to say she would not be able to go to hers, she decided to stay with Meggie because Meggie had no one else. Suffocation When Callie was a baby Sephy suffered from severe depression. The only thing that mattered to her was her daughter. While the song Rainbow Child played on the radio Sephy sung along holding Callie (her rainbow child) to her. However, Sephy held Callie too tight and she couldn't breath. Meggie came in and tried to save Callie with CPR. Sephy called an ambulance and Callie was taken to hospital. Callie recovered but Sephy was taken away until her depression got better. In this time Meggie looked after Callie and became like a mother to her. Meggie felt as if her children had come back to her. She didn't take Callie to visit Sephy once, wanting Callie all for herself. In this time Sephy greatly missed her daughter. When Sephy came home she found that her baby was closer to Meggie than her she arranged to move in with Jasmine. Meggie couldn't stand the thought of being separated from Callie and told Sephy that if she left she would go to the social services about her. Sephy and Callie were forced to stay. Meggie regretted this for the rest of her life because Sephy hated her for it and the two were never close again. Meeting Jude Callie Rose met her Uncle Jude (Callum's older Brother) when she was riding her bike, she turn a corner and there she saw him. Callie thought it was strange that she couldn't tell Sephy that she saw him. Jude didn't tell her the truth about Callum. Jude and Callie Rose had a close relationship afterwards. When Callie became 13 Jude told her the truth about Callum and Jude asked her to join the L.M. Callie Rose said yes as she wanted to do everything her uncle told her. Callie Rose hated her mum because she told her lies. Jude was trying to have Callum's revenge Finding Out the Truth Callie Rose was unaware of her father's previous history until she turned 13. She found out due to an argument with Tobey Durbridge, after a lesson at the end of a day at Heathcroft High. He blurted out everything and Callie Rose shouted at him 'You're a liar!'. She ran straight home, confronted Sephy and hit her mother, only before runnig up to her room. She then refrained from talking to her mother until she turned sixteen, the same day Jasmine Hadley was killed. The Liberation Militia Callie joined the Liberation Militia and as a result of this Sephy was very angry at her. They grew apart and Callie became closer to her grandma, Meggie. Jude started taking advantage of Callie and used her for a very horrific deed Suicide Bombing Callie became very close to her uncle Jude, who was sure when Callie found out the truth about her father, was in her grasp. He persuaded her to join the Liberation Militia, and when she was properly in, he got her to bomb her and her grandmother, Jasmine Hadley. Upon arrival at her grandma's house, Jasmine locks her and Persephone Hadley, Callie's mother in the wine cellar, and takes the bomb to Jude McGregor's room at the Isis Hotel. She waits with a shocked Jude for a while until Meggie McGregor turns up. After Meggie leaves, Jasmine detonates the bomb. The Wasteland Shooting In Double Cross, Callie becomes a best friend, and later lover, of Tobias Durbridge. She broke up with Lucas Cheshie at the end of Checkmate, when Jasmine Hadley was killed in the Isis Hotel Blast. Lucas continues to tease and insult Tobey discretely, around her, using the excuse of the departed grandmother to make her cry. Unbeknownst to anyone else, Tobey starts to make deliveries for Alex McAuley, the criminal gang leader who owns the West Side of Meadowview. After a few weeks into the book, Callie and Tobey have sex at Tobey's house, and they both lose virginity. Family * Persephone 'Sephy' Mira Hadley (mother) * Callum Ryan McGregor (father, deceased) * Jasmine Dharma Ninah Adeyebe-Hadley (maternal grandmother, deceased) * Kamal Hadley (maternal grandfather) * Margaret 'Meggie' McGregor (paternal grandmother) * Ryan McGregor (paternal grandfather, deceased) * Minerva (maternal aunt) * Taj (maternal cousin) * Jude Alexander McGregor (paternal uncle, deceased) * Lynette McGregor (paternal aunt, deceased) * Appearances Noughts and Crosses - Mentioned only Knife Edge Checkmate Double Cross﻿ Category:Mixed Race Category:Characters Category:Heathcroft High School Category:Females Category:Hadley Family Category:McGregor Family Category:Liberation Militia